


i love you because your purple

by hopeinyourheart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeinyourheart/pseuds/hopeinyourheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli is red. Mat is red too</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you because your purple

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble. why dont people people write about these two, ill never know

Oli is red.

  
Red like Arsenal, like the colours the fans wear, the colour of the jersey and the flags in the Emirates.  
Oli is red, just like Arsenal, always has been always will be.

Mat is red too, was red at Lille, is red at Arsenal. Just like Oli.

At France they are blue, a deep navy blue, like oceans and the sky at night.

  
Oli likes the blue, likes to see mat in blue, is so proud to _be_ blue, the blue of France. _Les Bleus,_ people called the team, Oli liked that.

  
The colours don't mix though, never have, never will. Arsenal stays red and France stays blue. But Oli, Oli changes, Oli mixes the two together but he doesn't become purple. He stays red and he stays blue and maybe that isn't right but that's who Oli is.

  
Mat though, he doesn't stay one colour, he's red at Arsenal and blue in France but the colours run and mix together and Oli cant figure out if he is a true gunner, or if he lives to play for France. Oli thinks he might be both but he cant figure it out. Cant figure Mat out.

  
Oli thinks its hot, the colours blending together and making purple, like the marks he leaves on Mat's skin when they fuck, frantic and hungry after a training session, or in the changing rooms when Oli jerks him off and bites down on his shoulder after a game.

  
Purple like the bruises left on each of their skin, like the violets Mat brought Oli after his collision in the first game of the season and Mat came to see him, purple like Mat's favourite sweets, the ones that fizzed on his tongue and left a sour taste.

  
Oli,Oli's come to like purple; all the different shades of it. He associates the different shades of purple to Mat's mood, dark purple when he's angry and mad and doesn't want to speak, not to anybody. The light shade when Mat is bouncy and carefree and having a good time, the violet shade when Mat does something sweet, the bright shade when Oli makes Mat laugh and his whole face lights up, and the shades in between for when they're having sex. Oli sees them all in mat and he thought his favourite colour was red but now, now seeing Mat, loving Mat, he sees that purple was made for him.

  
Oli stays red and he stays blue and he learns to separate the two colours, learns to love them in different ways, learns to see them differently and love them separately. Mat stays purple, he's not red and he's not blue and he doesn't love red and blue any more or any less then each other.

  
Mat stays purple and Oli continues loving him, loving everything about him and if Oli starts turning purple, just the little parts, like his hands and his lips and then his heart, well he'll just say he's always liked the colour purple anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where this came from, i hope you liked it, even if it didnt make sense  
> Thanks for reading guys  
> (oli and mat might be ooc because idk them that well, i dont know much about aresnal either)


End file.
